


Langeleik

by yuzukisuoh



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Centurion - Freeform, Fatal Phantom - Freeform, Immortal, M/M, Rune Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukisuoh/pseuds/yuzukisuoh
Summary: [[ An alternate future where the party failed to prevent the resurrection of Surt in Lanox. ]]An assassin should not have emotions, but Chung is inadvertently in close relationship with the Rune Master.He did not know what should he do when he finds himself trapped in a body of his other self, with Elsword who is not quite Elsword whom he knows.Yet his heart is longing so much to be by his friend again.





	Langeleik

_Father once said,_

_An assassin does not know emotion,_

_And a king does not show emotion._

_Even in the direst of moments._

_…_

“Kuaahh…!”

Cries of the demons echoed through the twilight sky of Elrios. Silver bullets plummeted down from above—creating an illusion of falling stars—piercing their body into bits. In mere seconds there was nothing but burned flesh and ash.

Chung pulled back his twin shooters as he no longer sense any demonic presence nearby. He continued his stride along fiery cobblestone path, dismissing any gore beneath his boots. Nobody was around to see him slipped off toward a dark alley, where he would find himself a forbidden ruin of what was once a prosperous town.

Lanox gives impression that everything is burning, scorching with fire. It was once a place of a great authority, for it had been housing the Fire El ever since the town had been built.

But now it was reduced to ruins. Something had gone wrong years ago. A demon general who led the invasion of the town managed to revive the great curse. Nothing was able to defeat what was once sealed centuries ago.

_How sad_ , he thought to himself. Something in Chung’s mind was filled with a memory of red, of a certain someone who was always burning with passion, spirit so blistering.

Somebody who never paid heed to how arduous the road he had taken turned out to be.

…

_“…If this keeps on, the town will be destroyed,” Aisha cried out, her wand trembled due to overuse of magic. “Guys, I don’t think I can hold on for more than another minute, this bastard is tough!”_

_Above the rooftop of a building nearby, Chung did not stop shooting at whatever entering his peripheral vision. He could hear something hideous coming from the Temple of Fire._

_“Ghhk… It’s rare to hear you curse, Aisha, but I must admit… I’m nearing my limit…” Raven muttered beside her._

_Their other companions were busy fighting in the other place, separated from them because of the fire. Demons had surrounded them from all sides, and even cutting off their only means of escape. There was no exit. Aisha and Raven right now must be exhausted to make a break through them._

_“Chung!” Aisha shouted, her hardened eyes locked with his. “Go! There is no time…!”_

_A sense of trepidation surged in Chung’s mind, but before he could mutter anything, Raven had beaten him first. “What are you waiting for? ... Quick!”_

_He did not need to get near to see their severe injuries, but Chung understood._

…

He was too late.

Perhaps that was a bit wrong. He didn’t actually bear any responsibility, per se, but still…

If he were to come in time and give that idiot redhead a piece of his mind, would things be different from how it currently goes?

…

_He ran as fast as he could. Between crackling fire and collapsing building, Chung heard Add hoarse voice echoed._

_“—have you lost your mind? It won’t work!” he coughed. “The probability of that plan of yours is less… than ten…”_

_“There’s no other way, Big Brother Add. Tell everyone… I’m sorry.”_

_“Elsword!”_

_The name caught in his throat._

…

“Elsword.”

Lanox crumbled down. Two years had passed ever since that day. Whether the townspeople were saved or sacrificed, in the end everything is done for them. Things escalated downhill in a flash.

Aisha went into heavy shock after she heard what happened. She backed out from battle any longer and locked herself in the basement of her study ever since. Rena and Raven sustained heavy injuries. Rena even fell into a deep slumber, unable to awaken, causing Raven to fall into despair. Eve and Ara continued their journey with a heavy heart, whilst nobody really knew where Add had gone. He just vanished without trace.

Only Elesis and himself remained.

“Where will you go?” Chung asked her. She turned her back to him.

“I’m going back to Ruben,” came her reply. “It’s our home, after all.”

Her words wavered amongst the wind. Chung hummed and turned away. Elesis spoke again after he took several steps.

“That demon general told me, ‘ _This world is merely a fragment of altered reality_.’ The key of this door was left… beneath the Temple of Fire,” she breathed out. “I know what you’re thinking, Chung. I’ve grown fond of you, so watch yourself out there.”

Cool breeze caressed his skin, stirring something within his heart.

This eventually led him to walk into blind vengeance.

…

“Lookie here, the Prince of Hamel come this way~ ♪ ” a demon flies around, her face contorted into mirth amidst insanity. “Aha, ahahaha, ahahaha. ♪”

“…Karis.”

“There is one over here. There is one over _there_. Every one of you is the same! _Samesamesamesamesame_ —!”

It was obvious that something is very wrong with her. She was not the same Karis Chung had met years ago. There was no need to find out.

Chung pulled out his silver shooters and shot her in the head. The shock roughly shoved Karis backwards, screaming in pain.

“Youuuu…!” she cried, holding her head where black blood flowing down. Her eyes became dark as fangs were elongated. “Youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyou…! A-Aaarrrgghh…!”

Chung jumped backwards when black scrawls emerging on her skin. Karis’ screams echoed through the air. Whether out of pain or something else, he did not know.

Obscured by darkness, Chung did not see himself stepping onto a pentagram circle until it’s too late.

…

A small tug on his shoulder snapped Chung back to reality. His first instinct was to swiftly take it and flung whatever fool dared to touch him across the room. He failed, for some reason. His armor suddenly weighed tons. In the end, Chung had only managed to put his palm on top of the intruding hand.

“Lord Seiker?” A small, soft voice forced him to turn his head around, where Chung came face to face with a girl calling him with a name he had long forgotten.

“Who are you?”

A confused look was all he got in response. “What do you mean? Are you still asleep, milord? It’s Echo.”

_Echo, huh_. It seemed like a name of a girl in Elder. He slowly let go of the girl’s hand.

“…I apologize.” Chung straightened his posture. It was a bit hard in his current armor. Was it because of his last modify on his _freiturnier_ parts? “What is it do you need?”

Echo scratched her head, but nodded anyway. “Um, I was just about to say that I’m going back to Elder now, milord. I know that you haven’t slept in, like, days and nights researching the Disfrozen Portal. But now that _he_ is here, I hope you guys could be friends again… So, uh, bye.”

There were many unidentified things in her words— _he_ who? Disfrozen Portal? Friends?—but he bit his lip as to not make her anymore suspicious. Everything would come to light sooner or later.

Pulling up her backpack, Echo turned on her heels to leave. Chung asked anyway, “Where is _he_ now?”

“He is still there, sitting atop the bell tower.”

“Thank you.”

Echo blinked. “…oookay? Well, then. Please excuse me, milord.”

After Echo left, Chung took liberty in wandering the familiar hallway that he used to see.

The white walls, sturdy built, and archaic-style carvings. It took him seconds to identify that he was currently in Hamel’s castle. How did this happen?

_…Ding! ...Dong! …Ding! …Dong!_

The familiar rings that almost felt like a dream, this was truly Hamel. Chung looked out to see the dark sky outside, where the bell tower of Hamel stood. A dread filled his mind upon taking notice of red hair. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they brought him toward the tower.

…

Long red hair billowing amidst the night breeze. The sword on his hips told Chung to avert his eyes, to spare him of a dream that would never be a reality. His step apparently loud enough, that the man with red hair turned back to look at him. Chung felt his throat tightened.

"Els..."

But, even if this were true, there’s no way that this is him. He did not have such a long hair. And Chung did not remember he had grown it out _that_ long.

“…Elsword?”

Elsword threw him an annoyed look and crossed his arms. “Something on my face? Why does _Your Highness_ even bother to come down here?” Chung did not answer.

Elsword raised an eyebrow. He moved closer toward the blond, but did not expect to get hugged, by Chung, of all people.

“C-Chung? You alright, man?” Elsword spluttered out, and blinked rapidly. “H-Hey, your armor is… crushing _me_ …!”

Even if this were but a passing dream, Chung did not want it to end.

...


End file.
